


Незнакомец в тумане

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Vampire Bites
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Девочка была маленькая, это да. Но даже она знала, что возникшее перед ней существо было вампиром — ужасным ночным убийцей, беспощадным и безжалостным. А судя по одежде, это был не просто упырь, а сам повелитель тьмы.Дракула.Голодный, страшный и злой Дракула.





	Незнакомец в тумане

Маленькая девочка остановилась и без сил прислонилась к шершавому стволу огромного дерева.  
Уже несколько часов она кружила по молчаливому мрачному лесу, ища путь домой. Голодная, продрогшая, с разбитыми в кровь коленками, девочка представляла собой не самое приятное зрелище.  
— Как же мне вернуться домой, к мамочке и папочке? — едва слышно повторяла она, протирая слезящиеся глазки кулачком.  
А ведь говорили родители — не ходи далеко в лес, можешь заблудиться! Она не послушалась, и вот результат.  
Теперь, в постепенно сгущающихся туманных сумерках девочка была абсолютно беззащитна против всякой нечисти.  
Неожиданно где-то неподалёку послышался тихий звук, будто бы кто-то большой осторожно крался сквозь туманную завесу. Маленький человечек перестал всхлипывать и замер, молясь Богу.  
— Отче нас… защити… от упырей лесных, от чудищ невиданных, от монстров неслыханных…  
Из темноты стремительно выскочило какое-то крупное существо и вперилось горящим взглядом в мелкую фигурку. Девочка невольно вскрикнула, поймав яростный взгляд голубых светящихся глаз.  
Незнакомец был высоким мужчиной в самом расцвете сил, темноволосым, в длинном развевающемся плаще.  
Сначала девочка с облегчением решила, что это Бог услышал её молитвы и послал на помощь человека. Однако выпирающие из-под верхней губы клыки заставили её похолодеть от ужаса.  
Девочка была маленькая, это да. Но даже она знала, что возникшее перед ней существо было вампиром — ужасным ночным убийцей, беспощадным и безжалостным. А судя по одежде, это был не просто упырь, а сам повелитель тьмы.  
Дракула.  
Голодный, страшный и злой Дракула.  
— Мама, — тихо проскулила девочка и закрыла глаза, не желая глядеть в глаза смерти.  
Дракула коротко рыкнул и склонился над жертвой, приподняв её лицо за подбородок и лизнув оголившуюся шею. Худое тельце в его руках затрепетало, задрожало, почувствовав тёплое дыхание на горле, но вампир тут же отодвинулся.  
Запах никем не тронутой добычи тревожил бессмертного. А осознание того, что в его руках человек, заставляло Дракулу переживать едва ли не эйфорию.  
Однако было и то, что удерживало графа от укуса.  
Ведь это же ребёнок! Да, она человек, но ещё совсем маленький! Не она устраивала на него облаву, не она пронзила колом сердце Марты… А дома его ждала дочь, такая же беззащитная…  
— Не будешь сегодня моей едой, — тихо, немного виновато поведал монстр перепуганной насмерть девочке и поднял её на руки, укрыв плащом и отправившись — впервые за несколько месяцев — в сторону человеческой деревни.

***

Охотник и вампир застыли друг напротив друга, глядя с ненавистью в знакомые до тошноты лица.  
— Отдай мою дочь! — прошипел, наконец, первый, крепче сжимая в руке кол. — Что ты с ней сделал?!  
Дракула зловеще оскалился:  
— Ничего. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы я передумал, выполни мою просьбу.  
Охотник поколебался и опустил орудие — дочь он любил очень сильно.  
— Чего тебе нужно, мерзкая ночная крыса?  
— Выбирай выражения, трусливый щенок, способный только на женщин нападать, — холодно отрезал вампир, неосознанно прижимая к себе человеческое дитя. Девочка, уставшая и разморенная теплом, исходящим от плаща незнакомца, уснула. — Бросай свои колья и подойди сюда, иначе я передумаю.  
Охотник с досадой выполнил указание — у графа были козырные карты.  
Дракула осторожно переложил спящую девочку на кровать. Потом стремительно развернулся и сцапал охотника за волосы, запрокидывая его голову и с нажимом проводя клыками по шее и бешено пульсирующей венке. Человек в его руках даже дышать перестал, готовясь у нестерпимой боли. Однако вампир не стал почему-то его мучить. Он провёл языком по шее, выбирая место для будущего укуса, и прокусил кожу клыками, крепко прижав к себе жертву.  
Охотник зашипел, почувствовав, как Дракула принялся жадно поглощать его кровь. Когда жертву закачало от слабости, вампир прервал свой кровавый банкет, улыбнулся жуткой окровавленной улыбкой и прошептал:  
— Я мог бы тебя убить, однако твоя дочь заслуживает вырасти в полной счастливой семье. Я дам ей то, что вы не дали моей Мэйвис. Но помни: я не простил тебе смерть моей супруги. И когда твоя дочь вырастет, я вернусь. Готовься к нашей последней встрече, — он отшвырнул от себя человека.  
Охотник быстро нащупал кол и вскочил, однако вампира в комнате уже не было. Лишь в открытом окне промелькнула быстрая тень нетопыря — и тишина.  
Дракула словно исчез с лица земли.


End file.
